


Back Together Again

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never wanted something as much as he wanted his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Dean's never wanted something as much as he wanted his brother back.  
  
Months of lying, months of believing that...that... _demon?_ (he doesn't even have a name for  _it_ )...was his brother, and now Sam's right here. Right in front of him. Eyes that are alive and arms that are warm and solid when holding Dean. Everything will be better after they're back on the road - back  _together_ \- and Dean can feel his brother again, his  _Sam_ , the one that knows him inside out and back to front, better than he even knows himself.  
  
Sam's back. Everything's okay now.


End file.
